


We’ll Do Better This Time

by fallendevil17



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, twinnedflamed fest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendevil17/pseuds/fallendevil17
Summary: A Facebook comment had Luhan thinking about what they could have been if he hadn't been stupid and broke up with... him.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	We’ll Do Better This Time

**Author's Note:**

> In response to Prompt B95 for TwinnedFlamed Fest 2019:  
> Luhan and Sehun are ex-lover who got back together because of Sehun's cousin Anniversary greetings on the couple Facebook account. 
> 
> A/N:  
> Special thanks to M, for beta reading this <3  
> Thank you for always so supportive of me. Love you 3000

We’ll Do Better This Time

  
  


Luhan isn’t keen about social media. Like his peers, he does have an Instagram and Facebook account but they only serve the purpose of killing his boredom while waiting in queues. He hardly opens them, especially when he’s swarmed with cases in the firm. 

So when he logs into his Facebook account after two weeks, a comment notification by an old friend takes him by surprise. 

Junmyeon Kim: “Congratulations on your 5th year anniversary! I know I am mean to say this but I never thought that you two would go far. It’s nice to see that you have proved me wrong. :)” 

Oh. Luhan has forgotten to remove their relationship status after they broke up. No, he has no memory of updating his relationship status on Facebook in the first place. 

_“Let’s end this, Sehun.”_

_“How could you say that?”_ _  
_ _“Then what do you want me to do? I am tired, Sehun. I really am.” Hurt had flashed on the younger’s face. Luhan felt a pang in his chest._

Luhan stares at the name. _Sehun Oh._ He clicks on the name. But before the page can load, he closes the website and turns off his laptop. He avoids going online for the entire day. 

**

Luhan closes his eyes, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. They have been living in the same town but they never bumped into each other since their breakup. Yet some twist of fate somehow brings his ex-boyfriend before him. And it has to be right now, after he had been thinking about the same person for the entire weekend. 

Somehow the harmless Facebook comment has triggered emotions that he had long buried in the far corner of his heart. He hadn’t thought much of the breakup for quite some time now but when nights get lonely and he’s all alone in his empty apartment, his mind wanders back to the pair of hands that held him tight and the lovely smile that always managed to melt away his exhaustion. 

Dressed in his white shirt and skinny jeans, Sehun stands out among the people who are queuing for their morning coffee, thanks to his tall and lean physique. He has dyed his hair black again, no longer Luhan’s favourite silver. With his hair slicked back, he had grown out of his boyish look, now a mature, handsome man. 

Luhan drums his fingers against his Starbucks cup. Should he say hi? Or is it too soon? But it’s been a year. _Sehun_ , he’s okay now, right? Luhan shakes his head. Yes, they had a bad breakup but that doesn’t mean they can’t put all of that behind them now. 

“Hello,” Bracing himself to approach his ex, Luhan hopes he doesn’t look as awkward as he sounds. 

Sehun was clearly surprised to see him. “Hi.”

“It’s been a while.” The barista hands out two cups of coffee to Sehun.

“Needing your coffee fix much?” 

Sehun shakes his head. “It’s for Donghae.”

“You are still working with Donghae?” Sehun had interned at Donghae’s recording studio during his final year in university and continued to work for him after his graduation. The other used to tell him how Donghae was a great mentor that taught him everything about writing and producing music. He had sounded so fond of Donghae that Luhan got jealous. Amused by his jealousy, Sehun had kissed his forehead and gave a smile that melted Luhan’s heart. 

Sehun nods. Luhan waits for him to say more, but he doesn’t say anything, only stares at him with a reserved smile. 

“Oh, I see.” You are really getting the conversation going, Luhan. 

“I need to go.” 

Luhan’s smile falls. “Oh, okay.” 

Sehun gives an awkward smile before leaving the premise. 

Luhan’s wrong. It’s not okay. No, not yet. He doesn’t blame Sehun. He doesn’t have the right to. He was the one who walked out of the relationship, choosing to end things when it got tough. There is a dull ache in his chest knowing he might have hurt Sehun more than he thinks. 

Sighing, he sips from his coffee. The breakup has also affected Luhan more than he would like to admit. Has he, _himself,_ gotten over their breakup, though? 

“Luhan?”

Luhan looks up. 

A familiar, gentle smile emerges on the younger’s face. “It’s really nice to see you again.” 

Luhan smiles and nods. “Me too, Sehun.” 

**

Luhan loosens his neck tie as he plops onto the sofa and heaves an exhausted sigh. The long hours of working the divorce papers has caused his neck to stiffen and back to hurt. It must have been the divorce season because everyone chooses to divorce at this time. This is actually the least of his problems. The real problem starts when his clients don’t resolve their conflicts in private and they bring over their arguments to his office. Instead of briefing them the procedure like he is paid to, he ends up breaking up long, meaningless fights. 

Luhan sighs. He swears he’s not getting paid enough for the shit that he deals with. 

When he’s about to take a shower, his phone rings. He picks up the call without looking at the caller ID. 

“Luhan…”

Luhan immediately tenses. “Sehun?”

“Can, can you come over?” There’s definitely something wrong with Sehun’s voice. Luhan’s heart pounds. “What’s wrong?”

“Tommy, Tommy’s really sick.” Tommy was a Maltese, a birthday gift from him to Sehun three years ago. Luhan still remembers how Sehun had looked at the puppy like he was holding the world’s most valuable treasure. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong. He’s inside and,” The voice on the other side trembles. “Can, can you come over?”

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Not bothering to change his attire, he grabs his car keys and heads out. 

Only when he starts his journey, he realizes he didn’t ask Sehun which pet clinic he brought Tommy to. Luhan doesn’t know what gives him the confidence but it must be the vet that they used to go to together. 

His phone chimes. 

_Sunny Pet Hospital._

At Sunny Pet Hospital, Sehun waits outside the emergency room, his head hung low. Luhan settles next to him. “How’s Tommy?”

Sehun looks up at him, his eyes red and brimmed with tears. Pain stabs Luhan’s heart at the sight. 

“Jaehyun’s still examining him.” He wipes his tears away with the back of his hand. “He wasn’t eating well and not sleeping. So I brought him to Jaehyun…” 

The door pushes open, and the vet, who’s Sehun’s old neighbor, greets them with a relieved smile. “The bad news is that we confirm that Tommy has hemolytic anemia. In simple words, means Tommy’s immune system goes haywire and starts attacking itself.” Sehun’s face pales. “He, he’s not going to die, is he?” The last few words are merely whispers. 

“No, no,” Horrified at the prospect of his patient dying under his watch, Jaehyun shakes his head, “We have injected him with medicine and we’ll continue to monitor his condition through the night.”

“I’ll stay.” Sehun offers, but Jaehyun puts a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head once more. “I understand that you are worried but there’s nothing you can do by waiting here. Why not go home and get some rest?”

“But,”

“I think Jaehyun’s right.” Luhan touches his arm. “We should go home and come back tomorrow.”

Sehun turns to Luhan, his expression hesitant. But Luhan holds his gaze, and gives him a reassuring smile. Sehun stares for a while before nodding reluctantly. 

“Please keep me updated.”

“I will, Sehun. Don’t worry.”

“Thank you.”

Jaehyun nods. Luhan takes his hands, mouthing ‘thank you’ to Jaehyun as he leads him out of the clinic.

On their way back, Sehun’s quiet. Not that Luhan expects him to say anything because Sehun isn’t talkative in nature. But his silence worries Luhan. He knows how much the dog means to him. Before he can process what’s happening, his left hand reaches for Sehun’s and gives it a light squeeze.

Is it out of line, holding Sehun’s hands?

Before he can retract his hand, Sehun squeezes back, and laces their fingers together. They used to do this when Sehun was anxious over his exams. Luhan knew that nothing he said could make Sehun feel at ease, so he chose to show his support through physical contact. 

He wants to make Sehun feel secure, but Luhan is the one who gets comforted by their proximity instead. He glances at him from the corner of his eye, checking if Sehun might feel uncomfortable. The other looks out the window, his expression more at ease than before.

Luhan parks his car in his usual spot, which is a 5-minute walk away from Sehun’s apartment. The engine winds down. Luhan glances at their interlocked hands, catching Sehun’s attention as he followed his eyes. When Sehun notices their hands, he lets go. Luhan ignores the sudden cold emptiness between his fingers..

They walk to his apartment, with Sehun ahead of him. Luhan watches Sehun’s shoulders slump and his steps heavy with exhaustion. He wants to pull him into his arms and keep him safe and close. Luhan remembers the first time he saw Sehun being this upset. The younger had failed an important monthly test and although he did not shed a tear, Luhan didn’t like the frown on his handsome face. From that moment on, he told himself, he would always make Sehun happy. 

When did it stop?

Why did he stop?

  
“Sehun?” The younger turns towards him. “Tommy’s going to be okay. He’s a strong pup. He’s going to make it.” 

Sehun purses his lips, and nods as he unlocks the door to his apartment. Luhan really wishes he could do something, just anything to take away the sadness in his eyes. 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow and we’ll go see Tommy together.” Luhan smiles as he pats Sehun’s back. 

When Luhan turns around to leave, a warm hand tugs his arm. He looks back at Sehun, whose head hung low, looking everywhere but at him. “It’s late. You should stay here tonight.”

Luhan should say no. He really should. Sehun’s going through a tough time, what with Tommy walking the thin line between life and death. He would want to be alone to process everything that’s happening tonight. 

“Okay,” Luhan answers. Sehun steps aside to let Luhan in. 

At first glance, nothing seems to change. The cozy two-bedroom apartment still has Sehun all over it. The Ikea coffee table is still in the living room with the discolored gray sofa bed next to it. Luhan remembers he has to wear house slippers. Sehun has always been particular about it even before they dated. He turns to where the shoe rack is placed. His old blue slippers are still there. A fond smile tugs on his lips. 

“Luhan.”

“Hmm?”

Sehun hands him a familiar set of grey cotton pyjamas. Luhan remembers buying the overpriced pyjamas to celebrate Sehun’s housewarming. Sehun had laughed at his enthusiasm and went along to buy another exact same set. Luhan wonders if Sehun still keeps his.

“Do you want to shower first? You are still in your office attire.”

Luhan lets out an awkward chuckle. “Yeah, it’s been a long day.”

Sehun furrows his brows. “Lots of work in the office?” 

“Yeah, everyone’s divorcing these days, so lots of paperwork.”

“Don’t work too hard. Remember to take a break.” 

Luhan smiles, nodding. “I’m okay.” Luhan strokes Sehun’s chin. He tends to do that when he finds Sehun too adorable for his own good. “Don’t worry too much.”

Sehun stares at him, expression unreadable. Noticing how intimate his action is, Luhan freezes and immediately removes his hand, coughing awkwardly. “I’ll shower first.” He doesn’t stay to see Sehun’s expression. 

When he comes out from the bathroom, Sehun has just finished cooking. Luhan goes over to peek at his cooking. Luhan’s eyes widen. It’s his favourite ramyeon with cheese hotdogs! 

“I guess you haven’t eaten.” He could kiss Sehun right now. But that would be weird, like really weird. So he settles with a “Thank you, Sehun.”

“You eat. I’ll go take a shower.” Luhan couldn’t put words on what he’s feeling right now. He probably shouldn’t think of anything now, shaking his head as he takes a bite of ramyeon. He smiles. _It still tastes the same._

After Luhan’s done the dishes, he peeks inside the bedroom, where Sehun’s fluffing his pillows. “Do you still have an extra blanket?” Luhan asks. 

Sehun raises his brows, looking as if Luhan has just grown a third head. 

“I’m scared of cold. I’m going to need one if I am sleeping on the couch.” 

“But you are not sleeping on the couch.”

Now Luhan’s confused. “Huh?”

“You are sleeping with me.”

Luhan can’t believe his ears. “Excuse me?”

Sehun tilts his head. “You are my guest. I can’t make you sleep on the couch.”

“But,” 

Sehun doesn’t wait for Luhan to finish as he pulls him into the bedroom. He prods Luhan to settle in before getting on the other side of the bed himself and turning off the lights. 

Aware of the fact that they are lying next to each other on the same bed, Luhan’s heart pounds against his chest. When he agrees to staying overnight at Sehun’s house, he isn’t expecting _this_ kind of intimacy. He then feels long arms envelop him and his head leaning against a broad chest. He can hear Sehun’s heartbeat, a tad bit faster. Luhan smiles, wrapping his arms around his waist. They used to always do this but that feels like an eternity ago. 

Only the sound of air conditioner blowing fills the room. “Thank you.” Sehun whispers against Luhan’s hair.

Luhan misses this, being so close to Sehun, breathing everything that is him. Something akin regret begins to crawl within his chest. But he ignores it, at least for tonight, choosing to focus on the feeling of Sehun’s skin against his. He tightens his embrace around the taller as he nestles closer, and allows Sehun’s warmth to lull him to sleep. 

When they visit the pet clinic the next morning, Jaehyun lets them in to see Tommy. The Maltese is still very weak, barely opening his eyes when Sehun steps into the room. Sehun heaves a sigh of relief when Jaehyun tells them that Tommy has passed the critical phase but he needs to stay for at least a week until his condition is stable.

And Luhan begins to spend more time at Sehun’s place than his own home. After work, he goes over to feed Tommy and bring him for evening walks before getting dinner for themselves. Luhan even stays over during the weekends, accompanying Sehun to get groceries and dog food for Tommy. 

Luhan feels like he has traveled back to the time when they were still together as a couple. He doesn’t deny that he likes the idea of coming home to someone, with home-cooked meals waiting for him on the dinner table. But he’s scared, the familiarity leading into something more, something he can’t afford to want. 

The more time he spends with Sehun, the harder it is to resist. He keeps denying himself but how can he, when his skin tingles at the spot where Sehun holds his hand or his heart skips a beat when the younger looks at him with the gentlest gaze, as he always did, many years ago?

He wants this, he wants Sehun back.

But does Sehun want the same?

“Sehun,” Luhan calls out. Sehun is lazing on the couch with Tommy sitting on his stomach. He pets Tommy’s head while scrolling his phone with the other hand. The sight of Sehun being so comfortable in his own house makes Luhan’s stomach flips. He sits next to him on the floor, legs crossed. 

“Yes?” He still hasn’t looked up from his phone.

“I need to show you something.”

“Hm?”

Luhan opens his Facebook profile and hands his phone to Sehun. The other sits up and puts Tommy on the floor as he takes Luhan’s phone and stares at the screen for a while. When he passes back the phone, he doesn’t say anything. 

“I’m sorry.” He looks at Sehun, who watches him with a blank expression. “I’m sorry I gave up on us.”

He was 25, and Sehun 18 when they first met. His love experience had only included one girl, whom he dated for less than 3 months, and he was Sehun’s first love. 

It was great at first. They were young and in love, and being together gave them the courage and confidence that they would be able to get through anything. But as time passed, the pressure to pursue their dreams and the struggle to make ends meet choked them, until they barely had time to spend time with each other. Irrational jealousy and low self-esteem started to get the best of Luhan. He thought he didn’t deserve Sehun, not when he was just a poor law student struggling to pass his bar exams while Sehun should be out there enjoying the best part of his life with his peers instead of being trapped in a one-room flat, cooking instant noodles for him. He was afraid that Sehun would regret choosing him. 

Eventually, his insecurities got out of hand and Luhan still remembers every detail of their fight, the only fight they ever had. They were screaming, mostly Luhan at Sehun because he had always been the hot-tempered one between them. Out of anger, he threw one of their couple mugs on the floor. One of the mugs had a clapboard drawn on it while the other’s design was a boom microphone. They were Sehun’s favourite. 

_“Let’s end this, Sehun.”_

_“How could you say that?” Sehun was already in tears, as he looked up from the mug that had been broken into pieces on the floor._ _  
_ _“Then what do you want me to do? I am tired, Sehun. I really am.”_

_“Do you really want to break up with me?”_

_Luhan sighed._

_“If that’s what you want, then let’s break up.”_

“Everything that had happened between us, the fighting, the jealousy. I regret everything. I was stupid and insecure. I should have held onto you and our relationship. I shouldn’t have let go of it all in a fit of anger.”

“I thought I was fine, that I have moved on. But every time when I lie on the bed all alone, unable to sleep, I think of you. I think of the what ifs, all that we could have been if I wasn’t impulsive with my decision back then.”

Sehun still doesn’t say anything. Luhan feels his heart breaks. 

“Maybe I’m getting old and restless, but if I can start all over again, I will make this right. I will do better this time.”

Luhan takes a deep breath, before exhaling. “Sehun, will you give me the chance to make this right again?”

“Luhan,”

“Yes?”

Sehun looks at him, his lips slowly curl into a smile. “You are dumb.”

“Huh?”

“You are dumb. The biggest dumb dumb that I have ever met.”

Luhan blinks. Once. Twice. 

“But at least you are coming back to me. I guess it’s worth the wait.” Sehun shrugs.

“What, what do you mean?”

Sehun pouts, and Luhan would have kissed him if he isn’t nervous about what Sehun had meant before.

“I didn’t want to impose on you, so I have been waiting for you to come back to me, to realise that you still love me and that we’ll be together again. But it has been a year and you have never once contacted me or liked my Facebook post or seen my Instagram stories.” Sehun almost sounds like he’s whining over the lack of attention from him. 

Luhan doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry. “You know I hardly use my social media.” 

“And I was losing hope. When I saw Junmyeon’s comment, I sent him a private message, reminding him that we had broken up. But he was so confident, telling me that if you no longer have feelings for me, you would have removed our relationship status a long time ago. He said everyone’s about social media these days.”

Luhan narrows his eyes. 

Sehun chuckles. “I know, I know. That doesn’t apply to you.” He laces their fingers together and kisses Luhan’s knuckles. “But somehow his stupid plan works, and I owe him an Ipad.”

“I’m sorry Sehun. I truly am.”

“It’s in the past now. All that matters is that now you are here with me.”

Luhan smiles, and he stands up to kiss Sehun on the forehead. “I’ll do better this time.” Now that he gets a second chance, he’s not going to let it go to waste. He’s older now, and the pain and misery of being apart from Sehun has made him wiser. 

Sehun shakes his head. “No, _we’ll_ do better this time.” 

Tommy claws at his pants and he carries the Maltese, his eyes disappearing as he grins. “Now who’s up for some ramyeon with cheese hotdogs?”

END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
